


日常小短篇

by Blowwater_company



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 6711 - Freeform, M/M, 勋柱, 柱受
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company
Summary: CP: All11，柱受向Warning: AU+OOC， 无逻辑无前后，随便写写。有粤语梗，睇得明嘅都係有缘人。
Relationships: Bottom!Lee Juyeon, Kim Younghoon/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)
Kudos: 1





	日常小短篇

粤语版本：

李柱延望住准备出门嘅金泳勋，见佢两手空空就准备出门嘅样，又习惯性望咗下窗外嘅天空。

窗边嘅云嘅颜色已经开始变深。

“喂，今日落雨啊，记得带遮。”

“放心啦，我就落楼买支汽水，好快返来啦。”啱讲完，佢就踢住对拖鞋行咗出门。

李柱延懒得话佢，反正咁大个人了，唔通仲惊佢荡失路咩？

然后唔到五分钟，个天就好似倒水咁开始落雨。

都话咗会落雨噶啦。李柱延都费事打电话问金泳勋去到边，攞住屋企最后一把直骨遮，沿住平时行开既路，一路揾过去。

最后仲係喺7仔门口揾到佢，企喺外面既金泳勋已经湿左半身。

“阴功猪*，叫咗你带遮噶啦，”李柱延企喺金泳勋面前，“返屋企啦。”

“嘿嘿嘿……”金泳勋笑笑口，反正佢又唔担心返唔到屋企，“唔紧要啦~反正有你啊嘛。”

“而且我阴功系应该嘅，毕竟老婆担遮啊嘛。”*

家下轮到李柱延笑笑口望翻金泳勋转头，“你信唔信我家阵一脚伸到你去西伯利亚啊啦？”*

===================================================

翻译：

李柱延看着准备出门的金泳勋，见他两手空空准备出门的样子，又习惯性地望了望窗外的天空。

窗边的云的颜色已经开始变深。

“喂，今天下雨啊，记得带伞。”

“放心啦，我就下楼买支汽水，很快就会回来。”刚说完，他就踩着拖鞋出门了。

李柱延懒得说他了，反正这么大的人，难道他还担心他会迷路么？

然后不到五分钟，天空好像是在倒水那般开始下起雨来。

都说了会下雨了。李柱延都不想打电话问金泳勋去到哪里了，拿着家里最后一把直柄伞，沿着平时走过的路，一路寻过去。

最好还是在711门口找到他，站在外面的金泳勋已经半身湿透。

“阴功猪，都叫了你带伞了，”李柱延站在金泳勋面前，“回家了啦。”

“嘿嘿嘿……”金泳勋笑了笑，反正他又不担心回不了家，“不要紧啦，反正还有你嘛。”

“而且我阴功也应该的，毕竟是为了老婆打伞嘛。”

现在轮到李柱延扭过头来对着金泳勋笑了笑，“你信不信我现在就一脚踢你踢到西伯利亚？”

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：阴功指人在阳世间为自己在阴间积下来的功德，中性词，通常用来形容境况悲惨。阴功猪，可作名词或者形容词，有带着怜爱或者惋惜的意思，通常会对比较亲密的人使用。
> 
> 注2：老婆担遮——阴公，粤语中公与功同音，原句意思是说在天气很热的时候老婆给老公打伞遮阴乘凉，音译即阴功，意思同义。同义还有老公扑扇（老公给妻子扇扇子）——凄凉(妻凉)。
> 
> 注3：一脚伸到你去西伯利亚，意思指会用超大力气踢人，意译的意思就是信不信我揍你，通常属于是开玩笑，伸是相对比较文雅的用法。


End file.
